He's Mine and I'll Prove it
by Living.Like.A.Boss
Summary: Draco and Harry are dating. Other guys are such flirts! But Draco comes up with a plan to stake his claim when he finds a nondescript leather-bound book...
1. Draco's plan

**He's Mine And I'll Prove It!**

**Summary: Draco and Harry are dating. Other guys are such flirts! But Draco has a plan…**

**Warning(s): Mpreg**

_Written for dracotops_harry fest 2011._

_Prompt by renleek: __Draco, insecure of his relationship with Harry who's glowing with confidence and sensuality plots to get him pregnant so he won't leave him. Jealous!Draco jumping to conclusions, misunderstandings, desperate sex... Happy ending! Mpreg!_

**A/N: I just keep looking through some prompts that I would love to read but sadly, no one takes them. So I just have to write them (even though most of the time I just don't do it any justice).**

* * *

_Chapter One—Draco's plan_

"Bye Draco!" Harry calls out before strutting out of the Ministry cafeteria. Draco is mesmerized for just a teensy moment. Harry was just so…_perfect. _Draco sighs. When did he start acting so _Hufflepuff_? He was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince and Former Death-eater (though he wasn't proud of the latter title), for crying out loud! And here he was, waxing soppy poetry about his boyfriend in his brain. Weren't only Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs supposed to do that?

Oh but Harry Potter was always a special case wasn't he? Call the press! The Savior has melted Draco Malfoy's icy exterior!

Either way, as his boyfriend likes to remind him, House dynamics should not matter anymore since they were out of school.

As you've probably gathered by now, yes, Harry Potter was his boyfriend, and yes, it's perfectly possible, close your mouth. But anyway, I guess I can see why you might think it was a joke, the Weasleys, my parents and _heck_; the entire Wizarding World thought so too. But since we are still together after two years, I would say Harry and I are in a stable, loving relationship. Harry is mine. And I'm his.

Have I convinced you yet?

Good. Now if I could only convince those thickheaded bastards that keep chasing after my Harry…

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Post-war life was not as Draco expected. But technically Draco never imagined that he would make it out alive—he couldn't even muster enough courage to complete the simple task of killing a disarmed old man—so that wasn't really saying much.

Draco could not believe his luck! While most of the families that fought on the Dark side were given a one-way ticket to Azkaban, the entire Malfoy family was left scot-free. Thanks to one testimony from one Harry Potter.

Now, Draco should probably feel resentment at that fact but to be honest, he was too tired of fighting and hateful emotions to care. His pride has taken a beating since the war and Draco doesn't believe he can get it back.

Sure he's still got his parents, his family fortune, the Manor and a fascinating job (this information is classified and cannot be disclosed to anybody—he's an Unspeakable. Shhh…) and he _is _forever grateful to this, don't get him wrong! After all, things could have ended up a lot worse; he could be rotting away in Azkaban if things turned out differently! But the fact remains that Draco's life feels incomplete. No, _is_ incomplete.

But that was until that faithful day he bumped into a hurried-looking Harry Potter in the Ministry…

* * *

**-HPDM-**

"_Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Draco shouted as yet another Ministry lackey knocked into him._

"_I'm sorry, so sorry! I'm in a rush. Sorry!" Huh. It wasn't a random Ministry worker but the Harry Potter. Draco stared as Potter dashed off after the quick apology._

Wow. Had Potter always been that fit?

_Potter has certainly changed quite a bit since Hogwarts. Draco had quit reading the useless garbage known as the Daily Prophet long ago but had heard from some of the people at work (eavesdrop more like, as if the other Unspeakables would speak to the likes of him outside business matters) that Potter was an Auror (so expected of the Boy wonder) though Draco had never seen Potter at the Ministry before today._

Must be too busy saving the world, _Draco thought idly._

_Potter had always been quite the runt back at Hogwarts, so scrawny and always looking drowned in his massive clothes. The glasses just sealed the deal back then. Potter used to be a speccy git. Potter has filled out since he had returned Draco's wand. Still not very tall, he could barely reach average height, let alone compete with Draco's six feet two, but what used to be skin and bones finally had some muscles on them. Who knew he was hiding such an enticing figure under the baggy clothes? Lean and agile. Just Draco's type. Although, Draco's type usually consisted of one-night stands and short flings. This time, Draco wanted something lasting._

_Draco had been drifting, so lost in his thoughts that he'd almost missed the folder lying inconspicuously on the ground right next to him. On it was the words in bold 'CLASSIFIED INFORMATION' and in tiny chicken-scratch handwriting below it was 'Auror Potter and Auror Weasley'._

_Quickly picking it up, Draco cheered inside. He hadn't felt so alive in years! He'd always thought it was his bruised ego but now…Potter… and he'd been conveniently handed the key to feel that empty part of him._

_Looks like Draco was paying the Auror Department a little visit._

* * *

**-HPDM-**

_It was surprisingly easy to get in. Just a flash of his Unspeakable badge and entrance was acquired. Goodness, if the Auror Department was so easily infiltrated, what did that say about the safety of the Wizarding World? _

_Draco briskly walked down the long hall, trying to locate the one door that belonged to Potter._

_Ah. There it was. That innocent-looking wooden door with the gold plated plaque stating, _Auror H.J. Potter & R.B. Weasley, _attached to it was a doorway into a new future for Draco, hopefully one with Harry Potter by Draco's side._

_Draco kept lifting up a tight fist, preparing himself to knock, before bringing it back down to his side. Why couldn't he just do it already? He attempted to knock a couple more times before he was broken out of his routine by a soft cough from behind him. Turning to look, he realised that, behind him with all his glory, stood Auror Potter. _

_Potter appeared bemused and a twinge concerned. Though the latter emotion was probably due to the unhealthy colour of red that was currently tinging Draco's pale cheeks. _

"_Uh, hullo Malfoy. May I ask what business you have here?" Potter enquired politely, arching an eyebrow at the folder in Draco's hand. Staring down at Potter, all that was going through Draco's mind was, _He's perfect—so beautiful.

_Snapping out of his reverie, as the pause grew longer and more awkward, Draco struggled to regain his usual cool composure before shoving the folder into Potter's hands._

"_Here," Draco blurted out, "You dropped this when you bumped into me earlier. I was just trying to return it."_

_Draco wanted to hit himself as Potter stared speechlessly at him. _Smooth move Malfoy, smooth. Now how was he going to convince Potter to go out with him?

_Thinking up different scenarios in his head, Draco didn't notice when Potter thanked him. Potter's face was suddenly a delightful shade of pink. That caught Draco's attention._

"_Hello Malfoy? Did you hear me? Would you—um…perhaps—like to grab lunch or something? Not that you _have _to… this is just a suggestion! But I would like to—uh…well," Potter was babbling. Draco's heart thumped louder in his chest. Did Harry just…_

"_Did you just ask me out on a date?" Draco questioned aloud. Harry's blush deepened._

"_Well…it's not one if you don't want it to be! It's just…it's awfully close to lunch and I'm starving and I wondered if—" Draco interrupted Harry's jabbering by pressing his index finger to his lips._

"_Of course I'll come you berk," Draco answered with a wide grin, which caused a shy smile to form on Harry's perfect chapped lips._

_And the rest of it, let us say, is history. They got to know and accept one another, good and bad. They dated. They fought. They made up. And repeat. Just like any other couple (though they _did _have to get over their schoolboy rivalry from Hogwarts). However, Love is never a straight path. Which brings us back to the story…_

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Recently, since Harry and Draco's relationship was outted to the press, guys have been flocking around Harry. Draco sneered at the thought. _They better keep their filthy hands off Harry unless they want a trip to St. Mungos._

Turns out no one—excepting the Weasleys and Draco, of course—had known Harry was gay. Harry had not dated anybody after the mutual parting with Ginny. So when news got out…Harry had gained male admirers atop his female ones. The press had found out because Harry had wanted the world to know that he was in fact dating Draco Malfoy. He had seen how the public treated Draco and had hoped that once they knew Harry believed Draco had changed then everyone would slowly start trusting Draco. The Weasleys had—though warily—changed their former opinion of Draco, after all, and had accepted him into their ranks, albeit mostly for Harry's benefit. Also, Harry wanted to be able to go out with Draco like other ordinary couples and he secretly wanted to stop receiving marriage proposals from random girls.

Draco had agreed with Harry but now fully regretted his decision. Previously, when only girls fawned over Harry, Draco didn't really care since Harry couldn't find them appealing. But now, as if every single gay bloke had been waiting for a 'to go' signal from Harry, guys were constantly surrounding Harry, practically begging for his attention. Didn't they get that Harry was already dating Draco?

Draco could understand why other guys wanted his Harry, he was perfect after all. Beautiful (Draco supposed handsome would be a more appropriate word choice since Harry was a male but no one could deny Harry's natural beauty), confident, and on his way to becoming Head Auror in the close future, Harry was the complete package. Still, Draco could not stop his raging jealousy, which always growled in his chest whenever a bloke came close to Harry. Aside from his possessiveness, Draco also felt fear. Harry never looked twice at the females but what if another male managed to steal Harry away from Draco? Wouldn't Harry prefer another guy to Draco, a disgraced Death-eater? Those were some of his unspoken worries. And despite Harry's constant reminders that he loved Draco and would never leave him, Draco's concerns were still ever-present.

Draco needed a way to ensure that Harry would never leave him but how? It's not like Draco could just chase all Harry's admirers away with a stick (no matter how fascinating that idea was)…

* * *

**-HPDM-**

"Oi Malfoy! A new book was just brought in. Some Dark wizard used to own it. Destroy it would you?" Willis Horton, Draco's fellow Unspeakable and boss of this particularly part of the Department of Mysteries, commanded.

Draco nodded, absentmindedly taking the book and plopping it down on his clean desk. He was still inwardly seething at the image of numerous men blatantly flirting with _his _boyfriend. His brain was out to torture him for sure as the memory kept on repeating over and over and over again…

Draco groaned. He knew he couldn't blame Harry for the attention he was getting, _hell _if Draco didn't already have him, he would have been single-mindedly pursuing him. It was only natural when a sensuous man was on the market. The only problem was that _Harry wasn't on the market for other men to paw. _Some days, Draco didn't know if it was better for Harry to be oblivious to other's attraction to him or not.

The only way now since he couldn't count on the other men leaving Harry alone to be happy with Draco, Draco had to find a way to tie Harry to him.

But _how?_

Marriage was a solution but was it a permanent one? People who got bonded could always dissolve it… No. What Draco needed was a part of him to always be with Harry.

_A baby. _A baby could solve all of Draco's problems in a snap._ But male pregnancy was rare, and the instructions for the specialized male fertility potion have been lost for centuries—_

A loud bang struck Draco out of his reverie and brought his attention to the nondescript book currently sitting on his desk. It was open.

Draco was confused. He didn't remember opening it.

_Well, wouldn't hurt to look._

The Unspeakables had a rotation (except for the unique few who were working on a particular project) and they changed duty every week. However, Draco always seemed to end up in the G.U.A.R.D (Getting Useless Artefacts Reduced to Dust) department, the one job that most Unspeakables hated to do. When other Unspeakables got to remake Time Turners and work to slow Death, Draco was stuck with sorting out the junk Aurors brought in from raids. Draco was fine with it though; he enjoyed skimming through some of the 'Dark' books and learning new spells (most were curses). Draco was never going to _use _them.

Until now.

The book had opened to a spell that _got men pregnant_.

_How convenient, _Draco thought, ignoring the niggling voice at the back of his brain screaming _too convenient!_

Draco read the information greedily, drinking in the newly found knowledge. This was a way, a way to keep Harry by his side. Despite the fact that this spell was found in a Dark book, he didn't find any negative side effects in the information given, which meant Draco had a plan.

Cast the spell on Harry. Get him pregnant. Live happily ever after.

It was as simple as counting to three.

* * *

**Okay, this will probably be a short story and irregularly updated but will definitely be finished.**


	2. Stirring up a Monster

_Chapter Two—Stirring up a Monster_

In order for this plan to work, Draco had to get the spell a hundred percent correct and he couldn't very well practice it in his office could he? The other Unspeakables have already accused him of using dark spells before (he _doesn't, _he just learns them) just to get him fired as they "didn't feel safe working with a Death Eater" and he didn't want to risk getting sent to Azkaban (and leave Harry vulnerable to his preying admirers), so, Draco decided, why not bring it home?

It's considerably easy to smuggle things out of the Department of Mysteries if anyone wants to know. Well, that is as long as you have access to it. And Draco did. Really, the security in the Ministry was slacking. No wonder the Dark Lord had taken over so easily in the Second Wizarding War.

Draco shoved the book in his Unlimited Space leather bag (an anniversary gift from Harry) that he always carried around with him—because it was damn useful—before heading towards the Auror department.

Ever since Harry and Draco had started dating, they had picked up a routine. The person who was let off work first would wait for the other. However, because Harry couldn't enter the Department of Ministries (being the Boy-Who-Lived didn't get you everything) as he was considered unregistered personnel, Draco would usually be the one waiting for Harry outside his office. It happened so often that now Weasley didn't even bat an eyelash whenever he saw Draco tapping his feet impatiently outside their joint Auror office. Sad really, Draco had very much enjoyed making the Weasel gape and splutter when his and Harry's relationship had just taken off. Well, it had been fun whilst it lasted.

When he finally arrived at his destination and was about to make his appearance known by entering, he heard voices coming from the other side of the thin wooden door. They were both male; one of them Draco immediately recognized as Harry's but the other was certainly not Weasley's. Draco tensed and his grip on the doorknob tightened. His chest gave an unwelcomed little squeeze.

But he was being completely irrational wasn't he? Harry always did say he jumped to conclusions too quickly. But to be sure…

Draco hesitated for a short moment before quietly easing the door open just a bit so that he could make out two figures talking from the tiny gap. Harry was talking with a tall, built brunet, too busy conversing to realise that Draco was there eavesdropping. Draco felt like vomiting out his lunch. It wasn't due to the other bloke's handsome features, nor was it due to the fact that he was so blatantly flirting with his Harry (though those were both contributing factors), it was because of the look on Harry's face.

That beautiful smile and sparkling eyes that were only reserved for _Draco_ was being aimed at another man and Draco felt his anger boil. Jealousy—pure and unadulterated—surged through Draco's veins. _This _was the reason why Draco had to execute his plan as soon as possible. Draco couldn't trust any men around Harry, they all wanted to take Harry away from him. And from where Draco was standing, one of them was succeeding. That was _not on._ No one was taking Harry away from him.

But at the moment, in a pique of anger and sheer pettiness, Draco stormed away, flooing back to his and Harry's shared apartment. He had a spell to master.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

_Marem Gravidem. Marem Gravidum. _Draco practiced for the umpteenth time. Just the thought of what he had witnessed just an hour prior spurred him on. He needed this to work for surely Harry was slipping away every second this spell wasn't cast. It didn't occur to Draco how insecure and irrational he was behaving—even more extreme than his usual Malfoy standard.

_Concentrate Draco, concentrate,_ he thought as he once again performed the spell, practicing the wand movement— a large circular followed by a sharp jab to the centre—smirking as he casted it perfectly yet another time.

Yes, Draco was certain that he was ready to cast it. He had mastered the spell in under two hours. He would have been proud if only his mind wasn't stuck on the tantalizing idea of making Harry fully his, implanting his child in Harry. The very idea caused Draco to preen and shiver in anticipation.

He glanced at the book for one last practice but was shocked to realise that the information had disappeared. Quirking an eyebrow, Draco picked it up and flipped through the book, encountering nothing but pristine white pages. Draco stared at the book in disbelief. Had he imagined the whole thing? No, Draco was absolutely positive that the book had been chock full with information just a minute ago but before he could inspect it again, the Floo flared green and out popped a flustered looking Harry Potter.

"Draco? Are you he—oh," Harry visibly relaxed as his eyes landed on Draco. He immediately walked up to Draco, not bothered by the dust tracks he was leaving behind him, and gave him an enormous hug.

"I thought something happened to you," Harry finally said after gripping tightly onto Draco for the past five minutes. "You weren't waiting outside my office and when I went looking for you at yours, you weren't there and they said you had left and—" Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "I searched the entire Ministry for you and I thought someone had taken you. Why weren't you outside my office? You said we were going out for dinner right after work. What are you doing at home?" Harry's Auror mode seemed to take over as he threw the questions at lightning speed.

Draco felt a bit guilty for causing Harry to worry, knowing that Harry got threats on a daily basis from anonymous senders, but narrowed his eyes before saying in a cold voice, "I'm sorry but I thought you were too busy flirting with that bloke to go out for dinner with me."

"What?" Harry exclaimed at Draco's ridiculous accusation. "I wasn't—"

Harry noticed the emotionless look on Draco's face, the Malfoy mask that Draco adopted whenever he felt was revealing vulnerability, and his gaze softened. He pulled Draco into another smoldering hug before explaining.

"You've got it all wrong Draco. He's got a wife for Godric's sake! And we were talking about you."

Draco's heart skipped a beat as he heard that, relishing in the love he could hear in Harry's voice, and realised that he had completely misread the situation.

"He said that he was in charge of a project—he wouldn't tell me what—and he wanted you to help with it. See Draco? People can see you've changed and soon, everyone will know that you mean well. You have no reason need to feel jealous at all. I've told you that I love you and only you. I'm never going to leave for somebody else. Got it?" Harry said.

Draco nodded dumbly and before he knew it, Harry had pushed him towards their green and red couch (it was a horrid colour combination, making their living room perpetually Christmas-y, but it was a compromise that they had made as neither of them had wanted to back down, even over such a silly thing) and was straddling him.

"Harry?" Draco breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Why I'm just showing how much I love you. And I love you very, _very _much," Harry said slyly as he grinded his erection into Draco's own growing one.

"Oh." Draco said in a daze, "Don't you want to go for dinner?"

"No. I'm hungry for something else right now. Dinner can wait." Harry said huskily as he slid his hand under Draco's uniform shirt.

Draco didn't need any convincing and soon, pants and gasps of "Harder!" could be heard from their bedroom.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

After they were both sated and Draco pulled out of Harry with a wet plop, they laid in bed snuggling, deciding to forego dinner for tonight.

"So, how was work today?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Really? After that brilliant bout of shagging you ask me about work? How romantic." Harry teased.

"Oh shut up and just tell me," Draco said, tightening his grip on Harry's waist and pulling him closer.

Harry yawned and began, "Today was actually a great day. Do you remember the Neal case I mentioned a couple of weeks ago? The crazy one who fancied himself to be the next Volde—" Harry felt Draco wince and corrected, "sorry, You-know-who?"

"You mean Wilbert Neal?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah him. Remember how I told you how he worshipped You-know-who? We finally caught him today. Good thing too. He had books on _Horcruxs _for crying out loud! Thank Merlin he hadn't made any yet! I really don't need another You-know-who running about. Which reminds me, the freakin' Ministry should burn those accursed books but _no! _'This books still hold valuable information that the Unspeakables can use and it will be safe in the Department of Ministries'" Harry said in a poor imitation of Alonso Florez's—the recently elected Minister of Magic—voice. "Well then how did Neal get his filthy hands on it in the first place! Unspeakables not doing their jobs…" Harry muttered, eyes starting to close. Shagging always did make Harry sleepy, especially after a rant.

Draco cleared his throat but it was too late, Harry had already fallen asleep. Draco rolled his eyes and brushed Harry's soft black hair, smiling fondly at him. Harry looked so adorable and peaceful whenever he slept. How Draco had ever managed to snag someone as perfect as Harry was a mystery to him. Draco frowned at the thought, memories of what he had been doing before flooding back to him, as well as the images of Harry and the tall brunet. Draco knew now that the brunet hadn't been coming on to Harry but Draco still believed that one day, Harry might leave him, no matter what he said to Draco now. So he still had to go along with his plan. It was the only way.

Draco slowly slid off their four-poster bed, hands roaming the floor, searching for the wand he had carelessly thrown to the ground in the heat of the moment. _Got it! _Draco smiled as his hand touched thin, polished wood.

He picked his hawthorn wand up before heading back to bed. This was his chance. Draco felt a small prickling of guilt as he lifted his wand to cast the spell on Harry. _It's okay,_ an unfamiliar voice in his mind tried justifying his actions, _Harry wants children too. So it's okay. It's not a dark spell; you read the entire piece of information to be sure of that. Just cast the spell. _The voice insisted. _What's the worst that can happen?_

And so Draco did. As he casted the spell, he felt a wave of magic flow over him and his heart felt a little heavier. But that didn't matter, Draco convinced himself, and he associated it to the guilt of betraying Harry's trust in him.

As Draco cuddled Harry from behind, reveling in his unique scent, his last thought before drifting off was '_What's the worst that can happen?'_

* * *

**Okay, this story is becoming a little bit darker than I expected it to be but I promise there would be a happy ending-maybe. Probably. The prompt calls for it but...**

**Anyway, please feel free to review and tell me your opinions.**


	3. Something's Wrong

_Chapter Three—Something's wrong_

Over the next few weeks, Draco tried bedding Harry more than usual, desperate to tie Harry to him. But the spell didn't seem to be working. It had been two months since that fateful night but _zilch! _Harry wasn't displaying any signs of pregnancy and Draco was left wondering why.

He had gone back to looking through the inconspicuous leather-bound book, searching for answers and he had found that it acted as some kind of encyclopedia. Whenever Draco really needed information, the book would open at a certain page and on it was the very piece of information he required. However, it didn't seem to work when others were around. Either way, Draco was getting more and more intrigued by the book and he could usually be found nose-deep in it.

At first, Harry had gotten suspicious about why Draco was constantly flipping through the book but Draco dispelled them, saying that it was for work (and he wasn't _technically_ lying). Draco wasn't sure if Harry believed his lie or not but he had stopped bugging him about it so he supposed he had. At this point, Draco had forgotten that it was a Dark book. He had taken to writing in it, after realizing that the information given was more precise when he gave it specific words to focus on instead of scattered thoughts. It even gave him advice sometimes, suggesting ways of keeping Harry by his side.

Draco should have been more dubious about this; it seemed the more time spent with the book in his hands, the more out of control and frazzled Draco behaved, and when guys approached Harry, the monster in his chest growled louder than ever, screaming for blood, but Draco believed it to be because of stress. After all, he was alternating between working as an Unspeakable; working on a secret project (the tall brunet—Richard Jason—had kept to his promise and had offered Draco a chance to do something besides burning things, namely putting his fixing abilities to good use—but he won't say what he's fixing so don't bother asking, he's sworn to secrecy) and keeping Harry with him so it was perfectly normal that Draco felt different.

At least that was what he told himself.

Draco knew that Harry was getting worried about him, worried about the obsessive amount of time he spent with the book but really, this was for their future. Without this book, Draco was certain Harry would have already left (that was what the voice in his head said and within the last few weeks, Draco had learnt to trust it), and Draco would never allow that to happen.

Strange things had started to occur though. One moment, Draco would be in the Department of Mysteries sorting out trash (secretly flipping through his book under his desk) and the next, he would be heading towards the Aurors' department, having not made a conscious decision to do so. He would know he was performing the action but he never remembered _why_. But Draco would shrug it off. He had probably just forgotten (he meant that figuratively; Malfoys _never _forget things, their brains just momentarily misplaces the memory).

It didn't mean anything. Everything was just fine; Draco was just overstressed that was all—no matter what other people insisted.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Harry knew something was going on with Draco but he could not figure out _what. _All Harry knew was that it had something to do with the book Draco always carried around with him now. In fact, it vaguely reminded Harry of his Sixth Year when _he _was the one always looking at his Potions book. Now Harry could understand why Hermione was worried about him then. It wasn't normal, watching Draco constantly looking at his book, and when he wasn't, seeing the obvious agitation and longing to go back to it. But Harry was certain he was never _this _bad.

And to make things worse, Harry had other things to take care of, leaving him very limited time to find out what was happening to his boyfriend. Neal had almost escaped from his Ministry holding cell _three times _in the course of a couple of weeks. His trial was just a few days away and Harry was tearing his hair out trying to find ways to keep him in and most importantly, figure out how he had made those escape attempts. Harry had suggested that they shift him to a high-security holding cell but _nope, _Head Auror Robards said that they were "reserved for more dangerous Dark Wizards". The horrible monster had murdered 12 innocent Muggle born children and he wasn't considered dangerous?

Screw that!

Once Harry was made Head Auror (he had worked hard for this position so no one could insinuate that he had used his name to win votes), things were going to change around here. Security would be tighter so no criminals could make a run for it. It was their duty as Aurors to ensure the Wizarding World was a safe place after all. Harry has been so stressed that he had started puking! Uh. Harry hoped this sudden sickness wouldn't affect his chances of becoming Head Auror. He wouldn't mention it to Draco as honestly, he had enough problems to worry about.

Anyway, once Neal was put in his Azkaban cell, Harry would finally get to concentrate on his boyfriend and help him with his distressing obsession. Then he'll visit St. Mungos to find out what was wrong. At the moment, Harry had people to keep safe.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

"Do you feel any different?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry looked up from the file for the Dickenson case and stared at Draco with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No," Harry replied, putting the case file down before inching closer to Draco, a worry line starting to form near his eyes. "Should I?"

Draco sighed. Still no signs of pregnancy. And it had been two long months since Draco had cast the spell. He didn't need to worry about the spell; the book had mentioned that it would retain potency until the victim (weird choice of words but Draco supposed it didn't really matter) eventually fell pregnant. However, it should have worked by now. Was the spell defective? Or did Harry subconsciously not want to carry Draco's child? It has been known in the case of wizards that only someone you love could impregnate you. Draco's heart gave an involuntarily twist.

Was that it? Did Harry not really love Draco? Had someone managed to snatch his Harry away without him knowing?

Impossible. Draco had been keeping a wary eye out for any men trying to seduce Harry and would later, at the urgings of his trusty book, hunt them down and warn them off _ever _laying hands on what was _his. _

"Draco? I asked you a question."

Draco blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, and apologized.

"Sorry. I was thinking about work. As for your question, no reason. Can't a man enquire about his boyfriend's health without being questioned?" Draco quipped.

Harry just gave a soft chuckle and turned back to the case file he had brought home. Draco looked longingly at their bedroom, wishing that he could pick Harry up, dump him on the bed and have his wicked way with him. However, whenever Harry brought a case home, it usually meant that Draco would not be getting some tonight.

So, Draco reached for the leather-bound book he always kept in his bag since he found it, and started writing, not noticing the perturbed glance thrown his way by his green-eyed companion.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is very short but it's more of a filler, not much action.**

**Anyway, please stick around and tell me what you think!**


	4. Too Late?

_Chapter Four—Too Late?_

"I'm too tired Draco," Harry murmured sleepily.

"Come on Harry. It's been a freakin' week! We haven't gone that long since before we were dating! Come on! You know you want to!" Draco, wide awake, prodded at Harry's side.

"Stop!" Harry smacked at Draco's arm, irritated. He did not know why but he had been feeling terribly tired these past few days. But that was most probably due to Neal's trials being just three days away. He had had to work late, making sure that there were two guards stationed in front of Neal's cell at all times. Due to the lack of Aurors (since many were still on their field missions, skilled desk Aurors—as many were trainees learning the trade—were few and limited), Harry had needed to include himself in the guard rotation. He also had other cases to contend with and had resorted to bringing them home (he hadn't done that since the Sofa Argument).

This all left him practically dead at the end of each day and though he missed the feeling of being filled with Draco, he just couldn't spare the time. After Neal was safely locked up in Azkaban then they could return to their usual routine. Soon, they would be able to continue having sex again but not _now_. Especially not at four in the morning. He had work at eight goddamnit!

"Harry!" Draco yelled, trying to keep him from going back into deep slumber. Harry happily ignored it.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

_Dang it, _Draco thought as he stared at Harry's peaceful sleeping form. Draco felt a little crazy, to be honest. Not only had it been a week since he had been in Harry or engaged in _any _type of sexual activity, the tiny insistent voice at the back of his mind was repeatedly asking the same question. _Why would your Harry be so tired? Why? He's never been tired before…_

And Draco's damned paranoid mind would immediately respond with '_he's cheating on you, that's got to be it. Damn it, he's cheating!' _That would instantly rile Draco up. _Not true, not true, not true, he's just exhausted from an entire day of work, _Draco insisted, trying to maintain his faith in Harry but failing miserably. The voice knew just how to play on his insecurities, plentiful as they were.

The voice he had trusted so much at first but now hated with a passion continued. _You know he is, you know it! Don't deny it! Trust me! _Draco shivered, the terrible hissing voice reminded him chillingly of the Dark Lord when he had ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore. The voice had not sounded like this previously. Draco struggled and struggled and struggled to maintain his sane mind but to no avail. His mind eventually gave up under the continuous assault on his fears and soon, he felt raging, irrational anger boil inside of him as well as deeply set fear and desperation.

The voice was right. It was _always_ right wasn't it? Draco was just kidding himself, thinking that he was good enough to hold Harry. But no, he wasn't going to give up Harry willingly. _Never!_

Draco needed_ he needed _to be in Harry, to erase the bastard who had dared touch what was _his _from Harry's mind. He was going to show Harry that no one would be able to compare to Draco, no one would be able to pleasure him in bed as well as Draco could.

If anyone could see the manic expression on Draco's face now, they would definitely run hightail in the other direction.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

"Harry!" Draco yelled loudly, jabbing him hard on his side.

Harry immediately jolted upwards, his dominant hand already reaching for his wand that he always kept at his bedside table. Tired or not, whenever there was a sign of danger, Harry's Auror side would come out to play.

After realizing that there wasn't any danger to be neutralized, Harry turned his sleepy eyes towards his bed partner, irritation flowing off him in waves. "What did you wake me up _again _for?" Harry groaned. Really, was a peaceful night's rest too much to ask?

"I'm going to fuck you Harry," Draco growled out possessively.

"I said I'm not in the mood Draco!" Harry said, before burrowing back down into the covers.

Draco yanked back the sheets, totally disregarding Harry's words.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" Harry repeated once again, glaring up at Draco, wanting nothing more than to just get back to sleep.

"You don't have to do anything," Draco whispered, voice sounding more and more desperate, "I'll do all the work. Just lie down. I'll do all the work."

Hearing the obvious desperation in Draco's voice as well as overwhelmed by lethargy, Harry could only nod his consent before sinking back into blissful slumber.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

It was an out of body experience. Draco could see himself preparing Harry quickly with two of his fingers, could feel Harry's channel squeeze around him as he plunged in, but he felt detached all the same. It didn't seem to be _him _that was doing these actions. It felt like someone was utilizing his body while he sat passive in the background watching the proceedings. The same thoughts, however, kept repeating themselves in his mind. _Faster—need to mark—MINE!_

Draco could not explain what had just happened after getting them both off and pulling out but he knew one thing. He had been denying it since the beginning, defiantly not wanting to believe that he had made a wrong decision, that he had brought this on himself. He didn't know the specifics on what was happening but he knew that someone has intruded _invaded _his body, his mind, his thoughts—and all the evidence on how pointed to his treasured leather-bound book.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Draco didn't know what to do. Oh he knew what he _should _do—admit to Harry what he had done, seeking help and forgiveness in the progress but he just _couldn't_. Harry would leave him immediately, thinking that Draco hadn't changed. And Draco just could not allow that to happen, he had done all this to keep Harry after all.

So, he pondered on his dilemma while sorting through piles and piles of worthless junk and after a few hours, he came to a decision.

He would tell Harry. Draco kept his fingers crossed that this wouldn't negatively impact their relationship (which Draco now realised had been perfect just the way it was).

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Well… it has been two days since Draco had made his decision and he still hasn't told Harry. _Yet. _He will do it…eventually. It's just whenever Draco mustered up enough courage (he was a _Slytherin _not a sodding Gryffindor after all, being all mindless bravery was Harry's job, not his), one look at Harry and it would completely disappear. He just couldn't do it. It was a physically impossible feat for Draco. Uh! What was he going to do?

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Someone was trying to take control of him again. He could feel it, this horrid thing pressing, urging him to give up control. It had something it needed done and Draco was its way to get it done. _No! _Draco thought frantically as he did his best to drive it away. If Harry could throw off the Imperius curse in Fourth Year, surely Draco could resist this, right?

Wrong.

Draco fought helplessly against the other malevolent presence that tried taking over but in the end, it was a futile effort. This time, Draco blacked out, allowing his unknown enemy to gain full access to his body.

The last thing he saw was a mirage of a balding man with a malicious grin on his grotesque face.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Harry released a loud yawn. Watching over Neal was very, _very _boring. Thank Merlin for him, Neal was finally going to be prosecuted tomorrow. The only source of entertainment had been Ron (which Harry had selfishly paired up with him for most of the Neal guarding duty—if he was going to suffer, Ron couldn't be out there getting all the action, could he?) but he had made a lousy excuse of needing the loo and fled. Harry secretly thought that he just wanted to check up on Hermione who was due to pop any day now. Harry could understand that, he himself wanted a child of his own.

He felt a pang of irrational jealousy then, as he knew that he could never have that. Once he had realised long ago that he was gay, it was a forgone conclusion that he wouldn't be having any little ones of his own. But even though that was true, Harry could not bring himself to ever regret falling in love with Draco, as honestly, he was the only one that could bring Harry to life. Before Draco had re-entered his life, Harry had been a workaholic through and through, always thinking about the workload in his office, spending many sleepless nights at his desk pouring through case files that had been marked as 'unsolvable', not leaving any time for a social life, not even with Ron and Hermione. His best friends had been pulling their hairs out, trying but failing to get Harry to just stop and relax. Harry suspected that the main reason why they had so easily accepted Draco as a permanent part of Harry's life was because they had been too relieved and thankful to protest.

Harry actually still had some workaholic tendencies, which tended to upset Draco as he felt he was being ignored for something decidedly less important but Harry truly was trying to rid of them. He would stop once he became Head Auror, really. Then they would settle down and adopt (or perhaps find a surrogate?) a bunch of children. Harry had it all planned out in his head; Draco just had to be patient.

As Harry was contemplating these matters in his head, he noticed that the very subject of his thoughts was currently walking towards him. Harry blinked in confusion. What was Draco doing here? And _how _did he get here? Harry wasn't getting off work for at least three whole hours and this was a restricted area for Aurors only. _What's going on?_

Behind him, Neal was starting to rise from his place on the floor, seeming interested at what was happening. That put Harry on instant alert and his wand arm shot up. Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

_Stun him! _Harry's Auror, and perhaps more sensible, side screamed.

_No! _The part of Harry that was so in love with Draco, which trusted him wholeheartedly, yelled back. _What are you thinking? This is the man you love; he'll never hurt you!_

Obviously, Harry followed his heart and slowly, he lowered his wand.

Big mistake.

Staring warily at Draco's approaching figure (this could have been someone Polyjuiced as Draco after all), he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked as he always did, even his Unlimited Space bag—which he carried everywhere much to Harry's happiness (he had spent lots of time working on perfecting that spell, he was glad that his efforts were appreciated)—was casually slung on his shoulders.

Harry took a step forwards, his mouth opening, already forming a question on his lips when suddenly, Draco whipped out his hawthorn wand and tried to stupefy Harry.

It was only due to dumb luck and Harry's quick reflexes that he managed to dodge the spell in time and all the while, Harry's mind was racing, trying to catch up on the situation. His own holly wand was back up as he deflected more of the spells thrown at him.

_Why's Draco doing this? What's happening? What's going on? Where's Ron? Someone hel—DUCK! _His mind was in a frenzy, buzzing with panic, confusion and utter chaos.

It went on and on, shooting spells at each other, neither managing to hit the other. Harry might have been one of the best Aurors but he didn't want to hurt Draco, just to stop this madness from continuing. Draco didn't seem to share the same sentiment as he aimed curse after curse (since when had Draco known so many Dark spells?) and even a _Crucio _at Harry.

After what felt like an eternity of dueling, Draco slipped up and Harry managed to catch him with a _Stupefy._ Harry panted harshly, sweat soaking his Aurors robes as he walked hesitantly towards the Stunned body.

Looking down at Draco, seeing the feral look in his eyes, Harry knew for certain that this wasn't his Draco. It couldn't be his Draco.

Harry swallowed loudly, choking back the bile that was threatening to spill, as he casted a full Body Bind on the immobilized body beneath him. He needed to find out what had happened to Draco. Now.

But before he could Levitate Draco and bring him home (Harry didn't care that it wasn't protocol, this was his lover and he needed help. End of story), Ron was running towards him, eyes widened to the size of plates, along with five other Aurors.

"Fuck," Harry cursed under his breath. This just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**So...what did you think?**


	5. Explanations

_Chapter Five—Explanations _

When Draco opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Harry staring at him, fear and caution evident in those expressive green orbs. _What was going on? Where was he?_

"Harry? What's going on? Where are—" Draco paused when he finally noticed the bright light shining on his pale features and about three other Aurors, including the Weasel, standing warily around him.

"Harry? Wha—" Draco tried to say again but was interrupted by an Auror with dirty blond hair and unfriendly ice-blue eyes.

"Malfoy," he snarled, "you are under arrest for attempting to help Neal escape custody."

"Watch it Auror Perry," Harry said through gritted teeth, a menacing scowl on his face, "that's my boyfriend you're talking to."

"Mate," Weasley started, "that doesn't change or excuse the fact that he attacked you and tried to free Neal. He must have been the one who had been trying to help Neal escape for the past few weeks."

Then, Weasley turned to glare down at Draco, his blue eyes flashing with anger and betrayal. "I thought you'd changed Malfoy but you're still the backstabbing, evil git from before. I can't believe—"

"Ron!" Harry yelled indignantly, stopping him mid-sentence. "Stop it! Can't you see the confusion in his eyes? He's obviously been under Imperius or something! Draco would _never _do such a thing."

Draco couldn't keep the grin from forming on his lips as he heard his Harry defend him. Whatever he did, Harry knew it wasn't him. At the moment, it did not matter that he was possibly still in deep shit, at least Harry still trusted him. Hopefully, Harry would still be this forgiving when Draco told him that he had casted a spell on him to get him pregnant.

Harry moved into a position such that he could look Draco in the eye, his own eyes soft and lips pulled into an encouraging smile. Draco returned the smile, though it probably looked forced. He was still completely oblivious to what he had done. However, when what Weasley said finally registered in his brain, his jaw dropped in horror. He had attacked _Harry?_

"Harry! I'm so sorry! It wasn't me who attacked you I swear! Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Draco broke out in barely understandable apologies, wanting to get the point across that he would never intentionally hurt his Harry. _Never._

"Shh…" Harry shushed soothingly, "I know Draco, I know. I know you'll never hurt me on purpose. I'm fine. But Draco, we need more evidence to help your case. All the other Aurors saw was you attacking me. We need more solid proof. So could you consent to taking Veritaserum? I promise I won't allow them to ask any questions not related to this." Harry pleaded. And Draco couldn't say no to that.

"Alright." Draco stated, "I give my consent."

The blond Auror—Auror Perry—could not seem to keep his mouth shut as he protested, "This is a bloody waste of time! He's obviously guilty; the Dark Mark on his hand proves it! You shouldn't be involved in this Potter as you are clearly biased towards the suspect. I say we just put him behind bars until his trial."

"Shut _up _Perry! Apparently you are not able to comprehend our Auror procedures. Section B, under Criminal Arrest; _Suspects are allowed to use Veritaserum to testify their innocence. _Law made to prevent conviction of innocents like Sirius Black. If you wish to persist spouting your shit and wasting all our time, please leave this room immediately." Harry shouted, absolutely livid at Perry's words. Draco was so proud of him.

Perry looked as if he wanted to protest some more but decided against it for the sake of his well being as Harry was practically killing him with his Avada Kedavra green glare. He muttered something inaudible (though Draco would bet that it was an insult to either him, Harry or both) under his breath and stalked towards a cabinet at the side of the room, taking out a vial of clear liquid—Veritaserum—before slamming it in front of Draco's hands.

"Drink it Death Eater," he scowled, and Draco got the impression that this man held a grudge against purebloods or something. No duh.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to tell Auror Perry to _stop being such a prick, or get out, _once again, but paused in his actions as Draco downed the three drops that were in the vial in one gulp. Okay, he would save berating Perry for later. Right now, he needed to help prove Draco's innocence as well as to find out why the hell all this happened and how to solve it.

"What's your full name?" Harry began the interrogation.

Draco's eyes were glazed over as he replied with a slightly dreamy tone, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Harry nodded; the Veritaserum had taken effect. "Draco, did you attack me, three hours prior, in the Auror Detainment Centre?" Harry tried to keep his voice cool and professional but kept slipping into a concerned tone. What else could he do—this was his boyfriend!

"I don't know. I blacked out in the Department of Ministries and woke up here," Draco replied, and Harry was getting more and more frantic with worry. Blacked out? Draco had blacked out?

_Shit, _Harry cursed, _this is really getting creepy. Damn. Not _Imperio_ then, he would have been aware of his actions if it were the Imperius Curse. Then what is it?_

"What was the last thing you remembered before you blacked out?" Harry asked, straining to keep a straight face. He wanted to go and hug Draco, to check him for injuries. Love really did do strange things to your mental faculties; Harry understood why Aurors who were involved with a suspect—familial or otherwise—were not allowed on the case. Too bad for them though, Harry was the fucking Boy-Who-Lived and he was finally going to use the privileges that the Wizarding World were oh-so-dying to give him.

"I was attacked, I think. Not by someone, not really, but this presence in my mind that kept pressing on me, suffocating me—it was horrible! And," Draco hesitated then and Harry just knew he was about to drop a bombshell on all of them. Draco was usually quite blunt with his statements unless his goal was to manipulate with carefully thought out phrases or if he was delivering a painful truth. "I've been hearing it for a while now, since two months prior actually."

"What?" Harry lost all pretense of composure then, so thrown off he was by that one statement. "You've been hearing it for two months and you never thought to tell me once? Why?" Harry's voice has gone an octave higher than usual, his throat felt hoarse but he couldn't care less; Draco hadn't told him about this, had apparently not trusted Harry enough to mention this tidbit of information. Harry felt hurt and it choked him.

"It was friendly at first," even under Veritaserum, Draco managed to sound defensive, "It was only recently that it became…spiteful. And I was going to tell you when things started deteriorating—honest! But I was scared and it was too late and- and- and-" Draco seemed to be struggling and Harry held out one of his hands, gesturing for him to stop.

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat and questioned, his voice wobbly and decidedly _not _good for a proper interrogation, "Do you remember anything more—before y-you blacked out, I mean."

Ron, noticing that Harry was on the verge of a possible breakdown, offered to exchange places with Harry as the interrogator by using a series of predetermined Auror-only-knows hand movements. Harry gave a grateful nod—he was emotionally compromised and they _did _need to get to the bottom of this—and Ron took his place.

"Malfoy, kindly answer Auror Potter's question," Ron said coolly, and it was clear that this was what an Auror looked like, not Harry's poor display of before. _Maybe Ron should be the Head Auror after all_, Harry mused.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Draco was disheartened by Harry's response to his last answer and he was starting to get nervous too. If Harry took that badly, how would he feel when he found out that Draco cast a spell on him unknowingly? Not well, surely.

"Before I blacked out I saw some type of mirage of a man, he was bald and he had a horrid face. I don't recognize him from anywhere but he looked a little familiar, like I had seen him before but cannot place a name to his face—know what I mean?"

Hearing that, all the Aurors in the room seemed to have been electrified. The dark-skinned Auror, who so far hadn't spoken a word, chose this time to start speaking.

"Neal. Your description fits Neal. But that can't be, he's in prison, so how—? How is all this possible?" he said in a smooth baritone. Draco was sure this guy was good at calming down suspects, lowering their guard, with the soothing tone of his voice. Draco knew it worked for him.

"But it makes sense," Harry pitched in, "Draco was trying to free Neal when he attacked me, I'm positive. The problem is how did Neal manage to influence Draco? I mean, why not someone else? And how? We need more information." Harry tapped his foot impatiently, wracking his brains, trying to figure out this enigma.

"Harry?" Weasley said, raising his wand, "we can check for Dark Magic on Draco. To see if Neal had somehow gotten a Dark Artifact on him or something."

"Do it. Don't worry Draco; this is a safe, Auror regulation spell to detect Dark Magic. It won't harm you in any manner or fashion." Draco nodded at Harry's reassurance, watching intently as Weasley casted _ater magicae detectis_ and waited for the results.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

The way the spell worked was, if any Dark Magic were detected, the source would glow purple. The more concentrated it was, the darker the colour. There were dots of violet here and there in the Interrogation room, probably leftover residue from the previous Dark Wizards who were questioned there, and there was a tinge of mauve surrounding Draco's cranium area but the most eye-catching bit, glowing a dark shade of indigo, was Draco's Unlimited Space bag.

Harry gulped down the puke rising in his throat as he realised the gift he had gotten Draco for their anniversary contained Dark Magic in it. Had someone managed to curse it before Harry had given it to Draco? Or something along those lines?

But no, the Dark Magic wasn't coming _from _the bag; it was coming from _inside _the bag. Harry shot Draco a questioning look, only to be returned by an uncertain shrug. He walked towards the leather bag and opened it hesitantly. He pulled out many, many, many things (Draco's paperwork, Draco's various bits of stationary, Draco's Twilight books—that he insists he reads purely for the laugh factor etc.) before finally pulling out the leather-bound book that Draco had been carrying around for the last few weeks. It was glowing the darkest shade of indigo Harry has ever seen.

"This is the book you've been reading nonstop for the past two months," Harry flipped through the pages; they were all blank. Something was niggling at the back of Harry's mind, a vague memory of a book very much like this from long ago. And Harry was crossing his fingers, praying he was wrong.

"Oh Merlin, take mercy on us," Harry muttered under his breath. "Draco, could you tell me more about this book? Why are all the pages blank? And when did you get it?" In his mind, Harry was mentally calculating the number of days it'd been since they had brought Neal and all of his Dark possessions in. It couldn't be—could it?

"The pages are blank because you need to write in it and it'll answer. But it only seems to work for me; the words disappear whenever someone else comes close enough to peek at it. I got it two months ago, around the time I was offered a job to work at mending things for Jason, you remember him right? The tall brunet? Yeah. Uh… Harry? Please don't freak out or anything. I want to tell you the whole story from the beginning, I've been planning to tell you for days but I didn't have the guts to do it. Looks like I've no choice now anyway," Draco gave a weak, half-hearted laugh at his statement and he lifted his head to stare Harry straight in the eye, "and I hope you can forgive me for what I've done."

"What you've done?" Harry asked, cocking one eyebrow. The gears in his brain shifted quickly as it registered Draco's answers. It was adding more and more confirmation to Harry's theory and Harry had to fight to contain his gasp of horror.

"You'll find out soon. But…can I request that you be the only one to hear this?"

"Now see here Death Eater, that is completely against protocol and—" Perry snapped but was soon cut off by Harry who shot him an annoyed glare.

"That'll be fine Draco. Ro—Auror Weasley, Auror Perry, Auror Smith? Could you exit the room for a moment or two?" Harry said in an authoritative voice.

Perry opened his mouth, probably to cause another disagreement, that uncooperative prat, but Ron beat him to the punch. With a quick, "Of course, mate," Ron and Auror Smith dragged Perry out with them, leaving Draco and Harry to their privacy.

Harry tilted his head in an encouraging motion and Draco started to speak.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

Draco told Harry about the jealousy, his plan, the spell, the voice—everything. He tried to gauge Harry's expression whenever he mentioned something incriminating (like taking an unauthorized Dark Book out of the Department of Ministries) but Harry kept his blank, straight face, and Draco cursed Auror training for making Harry's features so unreadable. His poker face had to be infallible; besides his slip up before, that is.

"—so jealous and the voice just made it worse. I'm _so _sorry Harry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen. Please forgive me!" Draco finished and his face was pleading; he knew Harry was succumb-able to it and what he needed the most now was for Harry to forgive him for all he'd done. If he had to use Slytherin tactics to gain said forgiveness then so be it.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

_Casted a spell to get you pregnant. Pregnant. _Pregnant.

That word echoed repeatedly in Harry's mind, his brain latching on to this statement and only half listening to all the rest.

He felt anger—of course he did; Draco had casted a spell on him without his permission—but he also couldn't help the sudden happiness and warmth that welled up in his chest. Did Draco mean—did Draco just say that they could have kids together? Their own biological little babies like Ron and Hermione?

A part of Harry felt disgusted. Not at Draco, no, but at Neal. He had finally gotten all the information he needed to be certain of his theory. So, Neal had managed to create a Horcrux after all. And Harry would have to destroy it. But first…

Harry waited for Draco to finish before he leant forward to cup one of Draco's cheeks, and gently lifted his face so that he could look him in the eye. Harry could see sincere sorrow in those murky grey depths and that was enough to make Harry's heart melt and for forgiveness to be readily given. Good Godric, Harry really was a sap; but could you blame him? However, he had some things to set straight.

"Draco, I-I well, I'm not exactly sure what I should say. Okay, I got it—just had to sort my thoughts out you know, after you dumped so much information on me in one sitting."

Taking a deep breath, Harry started listing. "Firstly," he raised his index finger, "I forgive you even though what you did was pretty stupid. Really Draco what were you thinking? And you say I'm the daft one. Second," and the middle finger came up (not like that…as a means of counting), "I've told you a million times that I love you and wouldn't leave you. You've got to trust me. Like how I trust you. If not, this relationship won't work because you'll keep thinking that I'll leave you whenever you do something wrong or if I find something 'better'," Harry sniffed at the very notion that someone could be better for him than Draco. _Not bloody likely._

"You have to trust in your ability to keep me as well. What happened to the Draco Malfoy from our schoolboy days, the one who could say with the utmost confidence that he was brilliant (even though you really were quite a prat back then and your ego could have used a bit of deflating)? I'm not saying that you should change—you are perfect for me just the way you are—but you should be able to feel secure in our relationship. If you're worried about anything, you should come to me so we can compromise and fix them. That's how relationships work, right? And I want this one to work. I have big plans for us mister. Do you understand?" Draco nodded, looking quite dumbstruck, and Harry smiled at his expression. It wasn't everyday you managed to shock a Malfoy, after all.

"Good. Now, what were you saying before about me and pregnancy? Are you saying that I'm pregnant now—that we can have children together?" Harry asked hopefully.

Not waiting for an answer from his boyfriend, Harry started going on again. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant! That's amazing! Magic's amazing! You should have told me about this earlier instead of casting it on me secretly. I wouldn't have said no. I want a family with you too and—"

"Harry!" Draco, who had been trying to get Harry to listen to him, finally managed to catch his attention.

"What Draco? I told you I forgive you already. We have to plan for the baby and—"

"Harry! Harry…I'm not sure if you're really pregnant. It's been a little more than two months and you haven't showed any signs. I'm sorry if this is disappointing but perhaps the book was nothing but a fraud. It's full of Dark magic after all. Speaking about the book, what's wrong with it? Why did it manage to—control me?"

"No, but I _have _been showing signs. I've been feeling so tired recently—nauseous too—I am pregnant! And the book…well, your book was a Horcrux. Neal managed to create one before we caught him. We didn't know. Remember how you kept using the book and carrying it around with you? It was slowly taking control of you and it also intensified hateful feelings. That's what You-know-who did to Ginny in our second year. In our seventh year when Ron, Hermione and I were out searching for horcruxs, the locket—which was a Horcrux, by the way—caused a lot of conflicts. That's why I want the Ministry to destroy all the books on them; they're terrible, horrible and you would think they would've learnt from Voldemort!" Harry was happy at first but, as the conversation went towards the topic of horcruxs, he couldn't help but fall into a rant.

* * *

**-HPDM-**

"Oh." Draco said smartly. But really, what was he to say? This was _not _what he had expected. Merlin's beard, this was definitely _not _what he had expected.

"Yeah," Harry huffed a bit, trying to catch his breath after that long, heated rant. "So, should I invite the other Aurors back in? We have to destroy that book ASAP and it's sort of hard to destroy horcruxs so it will take awhile for arrangements to be made."

"Yeah sure. But, Harry? When I asked you if you felt different before, you never mentioned anything about being tired or nauseous or anything. Why?" That was the only thing that was bugging Draco and he had to ask.

"Oh. It was just I knew you had troubles of your own and I didn't want to worry you. So I thought I'll wait until you were less busy to tell you," Harry explained, "I guess I just believed the fatigue and nausea was due to the extra stress and didn't think it was too important to bother you with."

"Well, next time don't keep things from me. Remember your speech Harry, we have to work out our problems together—no matter how minor." Draco said seriously.

Harry laughed at that and the light-hearted laughter assured Draco that everything would be okay.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"How about Scorpius?" Draco offered. Harry giggled at the name, causing a frown to form on Draco's face.

"What's so funny? Scorpius is a perfectly respectable name. Plus, it carries on the Black tradition of naming a male heir after a constellation. It's perfect." Draco sniffed arrogantly, which elicited another bout of laughter from the other male.

"I don't know what kind of world you're living in Draco but there is no way in hell I'm naming our child Scorpius. No way." Harry finally said after regaining his breath.

Harry was eight months pregnant now. The Horcrux had been destroyed (it wasn't very hard to acquire the Sword of Gryffindor and you could guess what happened next), Neal was looking at a life sentence in Azkaban (lucky for him, the use of Dementors was stopped years ago) and Harry and Draco's relationship was stronger (and healthier) than ever. Harry was on a long leave—though he occasionally went in for consultation and deskwork, much to Draco's displeasure—until further notice.

Draco had been a little worried that Harry would be upset with him, as Harry couldn't be Head Auror when with child, but apparently the joy of having a child overshadowed that. Draco was ecstatic at the thought of becoming a father too. Harry had told Draco that the only reason he had wanted to be Head Auror in the first place was so that he could make the Wizarding World a safer place for everyone, so that they could settle down together without worries of another Dark Lord rising, and Harry trusted that Ron could make a good Head Auror, what with his great tactical skills and loyalty.

And now, after that whole fiasco, here they were debating baby names.

"Better than naming him after dead people. I know this might sound sort of insensitive but I would prefer our child start out his life without the burden of his namesake," Draco retorted.

"Nuh-uh," Harry replied childishly, sticking his tongue out at Draco. He rolled his eyes. His Harry could be so immature sometimes; to think this was the person who everyone instantly looked to for advice and guidance. Not that Draco minded, he liked being the only one to see Harry's adorable (and frustrating) side. "Who's the one carrying him again?"

Draco sighed. If one of them didn't give in soon—and that wasn't likely, both of them were as stubborn as mules—they would probably end up with a 'compromise' that could be detrimental to their child's psychology. The Sofa Incident came to mind. Draco could just imagine the different variations they could come up with. James Scorpius Malfoy-Potter? Hyperion Remus Malfoy-Potter? Really, the possibilities were endless—and horrifying. Salazar, their child was doomed—doomed to a life of endless teasing.

However, as Draco stared at the plain steel band on Harry's ring finger (technically, Harry had hinted at Draco to propose with a "Our child can't be a bastard can he?"), he couldn't regret his plan. It had still worked out in the end, hadn't it? There were many unexpected twists and turns, sure, but Draco had achieved his end objective. Harry was his and he had proven it. It was there from the baby to their marriage. But even without that, Draco had nothing to fear for he knew that Harry loved him as much as he loved Harry. And nothing could change that.

Harry had given him everything he had ever wanted.

Perhaps Draco could give in this once. After all, they wouldn't stop at just one child.

The breathtaking smile on Harry's face was worth it; it always was.

**The End.**

* * *

Yay! First completed WIP (technically this _was_ supposed to be a oneshot but I was too lazy to write it all in one sitting). I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
